Generator 10
A 'Generator 10 '''a new series of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed. Plot Ben: The secret entrance is here somewhere. Gwen: A look, the secret of temple at Map of Infinity. Red Inferno: Just remember your place peasent, and I won't drain you dry. Gwen: What is that? Red Tornado: Guys quit fooling around. I'm still trying to figure out what half of these aliens do. Ben: I keep trying... (transforming) ...''The Ultimate Alien! Red Inferno: What is that? The Ultimate Alien: No. At the Generator Rex's Rex Salazar at debut. Red Inferno: Rex? The Ultimate Alien: What? Rex Salazar: Do you that him. Anytime is a time to give this one a try. The Ultimate Alien: Do you anything that is... you got again. At the Aggregor appears. The Ultimate Alien: Aggregor... you are. Rex Salazar: I got do that. Evil Kcaj: Hahahahaha. Do you thing a now. Aggregor: Hahaha. You guys at to do. We Aggregor teleported. When at Red Inferno transforming. Haywire Lodestar: Haywire Chromastone! Aw, man! I doesn't Lodestar at Ultimate Swampfire's powers. Evil Kcaj: We just need to make the river bigger. But that could take years. (transforming) Humungousaur! The Ultimate Alien to transforming. Ultimate Echo Echo: Ultimate Echo Echo! As a portal on a open into HyperSky, turned blue portal. HyperSky: HyperSky! Gwen: That's a new formed. Red Tornado: That's a new it. (scream on keyboard) A power it. Humungousaur: Oh yeah? They all teleported. Red Tornado: Gone! Rex Salazar: Where's a Ben and Red Inferno! Teleported on a HyperSky and Humungousaur attacking him. HyperSky: So how many more do I have to unlock before I have all of them? At the shot fire on Humungousaur's eyed. Humungousaur: Ahhhhhhhhhh! My eye! (transforming) Big Chill! To the shot ice on HyperSky to absorbed on ice. Big Chill: What the! Shot it back, but Big Chill at invisible away. HyperSky: What for thing. Big Chill at back invisible, then transforming NRG. NRG: NRG! (shot fire radioactive beam on HyperSky from the body it de-fused) Ultimate Echo Echo: It's not working a down! NRG shot fire a Ultimate Echo Echo and Haywire Lodestar to unconscious. Red Tornado: Ben! NRG: Hahahaha. Rex Salazar: (turning into Funchucks, that Block Party on mentioned at cracked) Oh man? Red Tornado: If you want him you're going to have to go therough me. At the Ultimate Fusion Warrior appears it. Red Tornado: That didn't even hurt. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Now you for- Aggregor has absorbed on Ultimate Fusion Warrior into Ultimate Power of Aggregor. Ultimate Power of Aggregor: I am! Rex Salazar: Do you want. Ultimate Power of Aggregor shot laser at Rex, then teleport him as a absorbed him. Red Tornado: We not alien power! (used a keyboard) It not to used HyperSky, quick we can do this! Ultimate Echo Echo: Where's i am. Red Tornado: Are you allright. Haywire Lodestar: Uh... We can of destroyed me, we can after to destroyed. Red Tornado: Volcano? Ultimate Power of Aggregor: You cannot to this again. Haywire Lodestar has transformed. Haywire Starlight: Haywire Starlight! To back fusion at blue portal..... It's Volcano! Volcano: Volcano! Ultimate Power of Aggregor: You able of this! Shot lightning bolt at Volcano, de-fused turning back into Human/Android. Red Inferno: Ah. Sucker! Ultimate Power of Aggregor: Hahahaha. He's get of Ultimate Power of Aggregor into Terraspin/Heatblast's powers shooting into wind at laving hitting away. Then, teleported him, as the Happy Harbor High School. Aliens used By Ben *The Ultimate Alien (debut) *Ultimate Echo Echo *HyperSky (debut) *Volcano (unlocked by Red Tornado, with special code) By Evil Kcaj *Humungousaur *Big Chill *NRG (at teleported him) By Red Inferno *Haywire Lodestar (selected with Haywire Chromastone) *Haywire Starlight